The Christmas Engagement
by wildcats2016
Summary: It is Christmas and Troy is going to propose to his girlfriend Gabriella. Will Gabriella say yes to Troy's marriage proposal?


**Chapter 1**

Troy woke up the next morning and realized it was Christmas. So he got up and went to take a shower. Troy got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen. Troy got something to eat for breakfast. A few minutes later he finished eating his breakfast. Troy then went back upstairs to get his cell phone and stuff. Troy also made sure he had the engagement ring in his pocket. Troy could not wait to propose to his girlfriend Gabriella later on that day.

Troy went down stairs and told his parents that he was going to go next door to get his girlfriend Gabriella. He left the house and went next door to get Gabriella. Meanwhile Gabriella woke up and went to take a shower. She got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. A few minutes later she had finished eating her breakfast. Gabriella went back upstairs to get her cell phone and stuff too. She then went back down stairs to wait for her boyfriend Troy to pick her up.

A few minutes later Troy arrived at Gabriella's house and knocked on the door. Maria answered the door and saw Troy standing in front of her. Maria let Troy in to the house and then went to tell Gabriella that her boyfriend was here. Gabriella came out of the living room and saw Troy. Troy asked his girlfriend if she was ready to go. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was ready to go. So they left her house and went back to his house. They went into to the house and to kitchen to see what his mom was making for lunch.

Lucille was finishing making the lunch, when she saw her son Troy and his girlfriend Gabriella come into the kitchen. Troy asked his mom what they were having for lunch. Lucille told her son Troy that they were having ham and cheese sandwiches with potato salad for lunch. Troy told his mom that it sounded good. Lucille told her son Troy and his girlfriend Gabriella that lunch was ready and to go tell his dad. So Troy and Gabriella left the kitchen and went to tell his dad that lunch was ready.

Jack saw his son Troy and his girlfriend Gabriella come into the living room. Troy and Gabriella told his dad that lunch was ready. So they left the living room and went to the dining room. Lucille had finished setting the table and was now setting the platter with the sandwiches on the table. Lucille went back to the kitchen to get the bowl of potato salad. Troy and Gabriella with his dad sat down at the table. Lucille placed the bowl of potato salad on the table. They started dishing their food up. A few minutes later they were eating their lunch.

Troy kept taking glances of his girlfriend, while he was eating his lunch. A few minutes later they had finished eating their lunch and took their dishes to the kitchen. They went to the living room to watch a little bit of tv. Troy could not wait to propose to his girlfriend in two hours. Lucille put the leftover food in the refrigerator. Lucille went over to the sink and started washing the dishes.

Two hours later Troy ask Gabriella if she wanted to go for a walk. Gabriella told Troy she would love to go for a walk. So they told his parents they were going to go for a walk. So they left the house and went on a walk. They ended up walking to the park. They sat down on the park bench to rest for a little bit, before they walked back to his house. Troy then got up and went down on one knee in front of Gabriella. He pulled the black ring box out of his pocket and open it up to show the ring. Gabriella started crying happy tears.

Troy told Gabriella how much he loves her and that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. Troy then asked Gabriella "Will You Marry Me?" and become my wife. Gabriella said to Troy yes I will marry you and become your wife. Troy slipped the engagement ring on Gabriella's left hand ring finger and then he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. They pulled a way from the kiss and started walking back to his house.

Gabriella told her fiance that she can not believe they got engaged on Christmas. They arrived back at his house and went inside to see what his parents were doing. Lucille said to her son Troy that they are home in time to open Christmas presents. So Troy and Gabriella told his parents they had something to tell them. Lucille and Jack asked their son Troy what they had to tell them. Troy and Gabriella told his parents that they are engaged to be married. Lucille and Jack were in shock at first, but then they congradulated them on their engagement.

So they asked Gabriella if they had told her mom about them being engaged. Troy and Gabriella told his parents they had not told her mom yet. Lucille asked Troy and Gabriella when they were going to tell Maria about them being engaged. Troy and Gabriella told his mom that they are going to tell her mom in a little bit. So they had finished opening the Christmas presents. Troy and Gabriella told his parents that they were going next door and would be right back.

So they left the house and went next door to tell Maria about them being engaged. Troy asked his fiance Gabriella if she wanted to stay over night. Gabriella told her fiance Troy that she would love to stay over night. So they went into her house and found her mom in the living room watching TV. Troy and Gabriella got her mom's attention and told her they had something to tell her. Maria asked Troy and Gabriella what they had to tell her. Troy and Gabriella told her mom that they are engaged. Maria was in shock at first, but then she congradulated them on being engaged.

Gabriella told her mom that she was staying over night at Troy's house. So Gabriella went upstairs to pack her over night bag. After she had finished packing her over night bag, she went back down stairs to her fiance Troy. Gabriella told her mom she would see her the next day. So they left her house and went back to his house. They went into the house and upstairs to his bedroom.

Gabriella sat her over night bag on the couch. Troy and Gabriella went over to his bed and started doing some making out. After they finished making out, they went back down stairs and to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. That night they ate dinner with his parents. After they had finished eating their dinner, they took their dirty dishes to the kitchen to be washed.

Troy and his fiance went back upstairs to his bedroom. Troy asked his fiance if she wanted to watch a movie. Gabriella told her fiance that she would love to watch a movie with him. So he put a movie in and then went back over to his fiance. They laid down on his bed and did some cuddling while they were watching the movie. After they finished watching the movie, they took it out of dvd player and put the tv back on regular tv before turning it off for the night.

Troy and Gabriella got ready for bed and then went down stairs to say good night to his parents. They went back upstairs to his bedroom and then over to his bed. They got in the bed and started making out. Before long they ended up making love twice ,before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

The End.

A/ N I am going a head and posting this one shot up. I will still have this one shot proof read and then replace it with the fixes on it.


End file.
